


gradient

by bonebo



Series: domestic AU [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Pet au, The End, bad things happen, domesticated au, fort max is a domestic pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The descent was slower than it should've been—this subject took longer than any of his others to fully break—but in the end, it didn't matter.</p><p>It never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gradient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meat/gifts).



No one really knows where the pet came from.

There are rumors it's a relic from G9—some mechs claim in hushed tones that they knew the pet before it was a pet, that it used to have a frame and a face and a name, but most of those mechs have been silenced by now. Overlord's hulking shadow, the whine of his blasters powering up, is enough to quell any gossip that lingers. 

_No one needs to know where my pet came from,_ Overlord tells them all one day, grinning even though his tone promises malice; behind him, a mech screams as he's torn apart by fang and claw, made an example for the rest of the group. Overlord's towering frame does nothing to hide the gore of the mech's grisly death. _They only need to know what it can do._

He leaves, then, pulling the beast with him—the pet snarls and fights the leash, loathe to leave the still-warm frame bleeding out across the floor, but Overlord's grip stays firm. Frustrated at being denied, the pet rears up on its hind legs in protest, frothy energon dripping from its fangs; Overlord chuckles and jerks it hard, the spiked collar choking the pet as it is brought to heel, and a crash echoes through the hall as the mighty, scarred frame collides with the floor.

“Behave,” Overlord murmurs mildly, nudging the pet's heaving flank with his toecap; the pet growls softly but doesn't fight, instead casts rueful red optics up to Overlord's face. It expects no kindness and finds none there, only the same wide, fanged smirk it has come to associate with a job well done.

“Good boy,” Overlord purrs, stepping back to allow the pet to get up—he deems it has been punished enough, for now. The rest of its training will continue in private. “Let's go, now. You still have much to learn.”

He leads the pet away, back to his quarters, already planning on how best to make him repent.


End file.
